The two patents mentioned above both are of a type common to systems in a rapidly expanding field of applications employing "intelligent" data terminals. Many of these systems, such as those disclosed in the above patents, automatic unattended bank teller systems, and the like, operate in response to the insertion of encoded "credit" cards into a card reader of the system. Such systems usually are operated in response to the entry of an authorized credit document card having variable data encoded on it to identify the user, the types of products or extent of credit to which the user is entitled, and other information required by the particular system with which the card is used. When the card is inserted into the card reader input for the system, the fixed data encoded on the card is transferred by the system to verify the card, limit or specify the particular transaction to which the user of that card is entitled, and initiate data record keeping portions of the system. Usually the card user additionally enters variable data related to the specific transaction desired by means of a keyboard or other actuating device to cause the system to perform the desired operation.
As disclosed in the above mentioned copending application, the "credit" cards may include additional means for ensuring that only authorized cards are used with any particular system. Also as is evident by an examination of a typical card used in the system of the above-mentioned copending application, there is a finite or limited amount of data which can be encoded on the card. In many systems, the amount of fixed data required for the system transaction bookkeeping exceeds the capacity which can be conveniently encoded on a credit card of conventional size. The alternative is to use larger cards, but the public has become accustomed to handling all types of credit transactions with a standard sized, relatively stiff plastic credit card having dimensions approximately 2.times.33/8 inches. Because of the widespread acceptance of credit cards of this size and type, it is desirable that credit card transactions carried out by unattended bulk terminal fuel dispensing systems, bank teller systems and other systems where products or business transactions are carried out in a completely unattended manner be effected by means of standard size credit cards.
It is desirable to provide an unattended document controlled utilization system which may have pre-encoded credit card document information supplied to it for use in a transaction which is in excess of the amount of information which conveniently can be encoded on a standard sized credit card.